fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chameleon
Chameleon is the Celestial Spirit representing the Chameleon constellation, summoned through the use of a silver key. He uses Skin Magic to camouflage himself, as well as harden his scales for more powerful punches and kicks. He doesn't really like any physical activity though, and would rather laze around all day instead of working. Appearance True to his namesake, Chameleon resembles a large human covered in scales with a chameleons head. He stands around 5 feet tall, and possesses three digits on each hand, 2 fingers and a thumb, and four toes on each foot. He also possesses a 3 foot tail and a long tongue that can reach a little over 15 feet. His head is also strange, even for a chameleon. He possesses four eyes, two like a chameleon, and two that are human, as well as a trio of horns on his head, two just above his human eyes, and one growing out of his nose. Lastly, he has a crest covering the back of his neck, and also has an array of spine like dreadlocks growing from underneath. Chameleon appears wearing a pair of raged brown pants held up with a belt and a large belt buckle. He has two pairs of armored red sleeves that he wears over his wrists and ankles, which serve as protection against opponents using swords. Lastly, he has a pair of shoulder pads that seem to plug into his elbows and into the side of his neck with wires. Personality Due to him being immortal, he never has to train to keep his strength up. As such, he has developed a very lazy personality, do to him not having anything to really do in the Celestial Spirit World. He enjoys basking under the sun in Earthland, and becomes overjoyed when mages simply summon him to let him do just that. He can become irritable when he get's summoned only to work however, though he won't necessarily say so. Instead, he will simply become incredibly short with people, not saying any more than he has to. He seems to enjoy Hammond's company though, and isn't too bugged when he summons him. Magic and Abilities Skin Magic - Chameleon's only magic, though it helps him in a variety of ways. Firstly, like any chameleon, he can use it to blend into his surroundings, making himself appear invisible. Further still, he can stay entirely undetectable, and fight completely unseen. His other major asset is the ability to harden his scales to defend against attacks, or give his strikes additional hitting power. *'Strike Bolt' - Chameleon hardens the tip of his tongue, then lashes it out at lightning speed towards his opponent. The incredible speed, combined with iron hard flesh, make this attack a very effective way to deal with lower level opponents. *'Strike Armor' - Chameleon changed this scales to become as hard as metal. Though he prefers to only use it on his hands and feet for attacking, he possesses the ability to do this over his entire body at once. The prose only takes half a second, meaning that he can do it in reaction to an attack. The downside of this however is that he can still feel through the skin that he has solidified, making it useless against fire and electric attacks. Expert Hand To Hand Combatant - Chameleon uses mixed martial arts when fighting, and has been doing so ever since his creation. He is skilled enough to be able to take on several people at once, and emerge as the victor. he uses a combination of quick punches, and powerful kicks to subdue opponents, as well as using his tail to grab anything behind him. Climber - Naturally, Chameleon is an exceptional climber, being a lizard. He is able to move faster climbing then he is running on a flat surface, and can even hang upside down by just his feet alone. Immortal - Like all Celestial Spirits, Chameleon is immortal within the Celestial Spirit Realm. The only whey he can be "killed" is if he is forced to stay in the human world for an extended period of time, as this will cause him to despair. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Silver Key